Una persona prohibida
by Icimaru
Summary: La hermana menor de Donquixote Doflamingo, va a estudiar a un nuevo instituto, junto a Trafalgar Law, donde conoce a la revoltosa banda Mugiwara y a Killer, quién dará un drástico cambio en su vida, pues él pertenece a una organización, y ella a otra./ KillerxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Sí, he empezado otro fic, cuando tengo otros sin acabar. LO SÉ, pero es que tengo problemas. A ver, sé cómo seguir la historia, tengo ideas y todo eso, pero no sé cómo darle forma. u_u"**

**Además, este es un KillerxOC, llevo MUCHO tiempo con la idea en mente, Y POR FIN. Reconozco que está basado en un sueño súuuuuper random que tuve. xD**

**Y está especialmente dedicado a unas amigas mías, Rebeca, María, Ana, Lore, Vero, Elsa y Miriam. :3**

**Por que os quiero. (?)**

**Por cierto, este fic contendrá Yaoi. Si sois sensibles a este tipo de temas, os recomiendo no leerlo. Y si lo leéis, no me vengáis con cosas en plan, "EEEEEEH TIAAAAAAAAA, QUE TIENE YAOOOOOOOOOOOI, LE DOY DISLAIK". xD Por que entonces me enfadaré, y soltaré sartenazos por doquier. (?)**

**Espero que os guste. c:**

**Capítulo 1.**

Aquel sonido infernal que acababa de despertar a una joven que segundos antes, estaba dormida, no tardó en ser estampado contra la pared. Se desperezó en la cama y se levantó, dirigiéndose a su baño, puesto que tenía uno para ella sola en su habitación. Se metió y se duchó, no sin antes asegurarse que su perro tuviera comida y agua limpia. Cuando terminó de ducharse, se dirigió al armario y sacando muda limpia y poniéndosela. Seguido, sacó su camisa favorita roja, junto a unos pantalones pitillo negros y unas botas, negras también.

Una vez se hubo vestido, volvió al baño, para secarse la melena, teñida de negra, pues odiaba su pelo rubio. Le recordaba demasiado a su hermano, y no es que lo odiase, todo lo contrario, pero es que a veces era... Demasiado protector desde que sus padres murieron y se instaló a vivir con él. Lo único bueno que sacó viviendo con él en los últimos 10 años, fueron buenos amigos, gracias a esa "pequeña manía" que tenía su hermano. Además, al tener el pelo rubio, tenía más fácil el teñirse, y cuando se tiñó de negro, aprovechó para hacerse unas mechas rojas y naranjas, sus colores favoritos.

-Este año no me hará falta el parche. -Pensó en alto, pues no es que le faltara un ojo, pero nació con un ojo de cada color, que daba indicio a muchas burlas, además de una fea cicatriz que le atravesaba el ojo. Le había crecido el flequillo lo suficiente como para que le tapara media cara, pues sufría heterocromia, y tapándose su ojo rojo, y dejando al descubierto su ojo color azul grisáceo. Una vez lista, bajó a la cocina, y se encontró a un ojeroso desayunando.

-Buenos días. -Dijo secamente, pues sabía que por las mañanas no era conveniente aburrirle, si no querías morir.

-Buenos días. -Y siguió comiendo su desayuno. Tuvo el detalle de prepararle el desayuno a ella.- Te he preparado el café.

-Muchas gracias. -Le sonrió, y cogió unas galletas, para empezar a comerlas. El desayuno fue silencioso, como todas las mañanas, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio que los dos agradecían, y que aprovechaban cuanto podían antes que el rubio mayor apareciera y irrumpiera el momento. Cuando terminaron, ambos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones y cogiendo sus mochilas, volvieron a bajar, cogiendo sus cosas.

Había 15 minutos de caminata desde su casa al instituto, y 5 en autobús. Era un nuevo instituto, pues los habían expulsado a ambos por meterse en líos, pero la gente se lo buscaba, no era conveniente provocar a Trafalgar Law y a Yuno, sabiendo de quién era hermana. Una vez estaban en el instituto, ambos jóvenes entraron en el instituto, buscando la sala de profesores, que según el papel que Law tenía en sus manos, estaría en el siguiente pasillo, y en efecto, ahí estaba, una gran puerta, con firmer puertas de madera de caoba. Cuando entraron, se encontraron con varios profesores charlando animadamente antes de que las clases comenzaran.

-Vosotros sois nuevos, ¿verdad? -Dijo un hombre sonriente, de un gran bigote, de melena despeinada y de ojos negros. A Yuno le dio buena inpresión desde el principio, y no se equivocaba.- Sentaos por favor. -Señaló dos asientos y los dos jóvenes obedecieron.- Me llamo Gol D. Roger, y soy el director. -Sacó unos papeles de un cajón de su escritorio y se los extendió a ambos.- Es vuestro orario. Intentad no llegar tarde a las clases. Yo os daré historia. -Dijo con una radiante sonrisa. Al parecer le apasionaba.- Por las normas, básicamente, no os metáis en líos, y si lo vais a hacer, que no os pille el profesor de gimnasia Smoker, tiene muy mala leche. -Dijo casi en un susurro, haciendo reír a Yuno.- Tú debes ser Law, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Y tú Yuno, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Bien chicos, seguidme. -Se levantó de su cómodo sillón y se dirigió a la salida, seguido por ambos jóvenes. Estuvieron siguiendo al mayor hasta que llegaron a una sala, 1ºB.- Escoged el sitio que queráis. Estáis de suerte de ser los primeros en llegar. Os diré que los sitios en la ventana son los que menos se ven. -Y les guiñó el ojo antes de irse.

Yuno no se lo pensó dos veces y fue al último sitio de la ventana Law se sentó a su lado. Yuno tenía una bonita vista de el patio y se quedó observando, cómo la gente se reunía.

-¿Crees que duraremos en este instituto, Law? -Le miró y este sonrió, haciendo que la joven soltara un suspiro.- Sinceramente, espero que no. Tenemos un Récord...

-Nos han echado de 7 centros seguidos. -Dijo burlón.- No es mi culpa si me vienen con esas...

-Ni la mía, solo nos defendíamos. -Hubo un silencio antes de terminar riéndose a carcajada sonora, y que sonara la sirena. Al de un rato, entró la primera persona, que la escucharon venir desde el pasillo, pues estaba gritando eufóricamente. Tenía pelo negro y revuelto, junto a sus ojos, también negros, que al parecer, rebosaban de inocencia. Además, una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo adornaba su cara. Tenía un sombrero de paja en la espalda y venía corriendo. Gracias a que frenó a tiempo, para analizar a ambos sujetos. En un principio, la amplia sonrisa se borró, y se acercó a ambos, y volvió a sonreír.

-Hola, soy Monkey D, Luffy. Encantado, shishishi.

-Yo soy Yuno.

-Trafalgar Law.

-¿Os gusta la carne? -¿Qué pregunta era esa?

-Eh... Sí. -Dijeron ambos, confusos.

-Shishishishishi, eso es genial. -En la puerta apareció un rubio, que tenía el ojo izquierdo tapado, con cejas en... Espiral. Cuando vio a Yuno, su ojo, se volvió un corazón y fue corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba.

-Al parecer tenemos a otra belleza-san este año. Permitame presentarme, soy Sanji. ¿Sería tan amable de decirme su nombre, my lady?

-Yuno. Él es Law. Y encantada, supongo...

-Sanji, ¡tengo hambre! ¿Has traído mi comida? -De pronto una vena se hinchó en la frente del rubio y golpeó a Luffy, haciendo que este pusiera un puchero infantil y Yuno riera. Law simplemente analizaba la situación sonriente.

-¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que no seas tan impaciente!, ¡Y sí, tengo tu maldita comida! -De pronto los ojos del moreno se iluminaron, empezando a dar saltos de alegría, algo bastante gracioso para Yuno. Entonces llegó una joven, de pelo corto, negro con flequillo recto, que tenía unos bonitos ojos azules y una sonrisa misteriosa, como la de Law.- ¡Robin-chwaaaaaaaaaaan! -Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se encontraba en la puerta de clase, halagando a la morena, haciendo que Yuno riera más.

-¡Robin! -Dijo Luffy, que no se sabe de dónde sacó un bocadillo que estaba devorando a la velocidad de la luz.- Tenemos nuevos en clase. Esta es Yuno y ése es Torao.

-¿Torao? -Dijeron Yuno y Law a la vez, haciendo que Yuno riera a carcajada limpia y ganarse una fulminante mirada de parte del otro.

-Encantada, mi nombre es Nico Robin. Espero llevarnos bien. -Y les dedicó una enigmática sonrisa.

-Yo soy Yuno, y este es "Torao". -Dijo entre risas, ganándose otra mirada fulminante, por parte de él. Estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que llegó el profesor, y todos se fueron a sus sitios. Robin se sentó en frente de Yuno, que a su vez tenía a Sanji en frente, y frente a Law, se sentó Luffy.

-Buenas muchachos. Como todos los años, comenzaré por presentarme. Muchos de vosotros ya me conocéis, pero hay alumnos nuevos que no lo hacen. Mi nombre es Shanks, y seré vuestro tutor y profesor de Lengua castellana y Literatura. -Era un hombre pelirrojo, con tres cicatrices en su ojo izquierdo, junto a ojos negros y pelo rojo como la sangre, algo que le gustó mucho a Yuno. Adoraba el color rojo. Además, Law y Yuno se fijaron que le faltaba el brazo izquierdo.- Ahora, los nuevos, salir aquí y presentaros por favor. -Yuno se levantó, aunque no le apetecía nada y Law lo mismo. Una vez en medio, muchos cuchicheos empezaron a escucharse.

-Eh... Hola, soy Yuno, y soy nueva. -Había dicho eso 7 veces en su vida, y nunca se había sentido tan... Observada, era la palabra correcta.

-Trafalgar Law. -Dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, que hizo que varias chicas pusieran ojos soñadores y Yuno le dio un codazo a Law, para que se diera cuenta. Él solo ensanchó la sonrisa.

-¿Alguna pregunta? -Una joven bastante hermosa, de ojos verdes y pelo rizado y negro levantó la mano. Fue la primera que puso ojos soñadores.- ¿Alvida?

-¿Law tiene novia? -Y el resto de las chicas soltaron un suspiro, excepto Yuno y Robin, que parecían divertirse con la situación.

-No. -Y con una simple palabra, todas sonrieron. Parecían acosadoras y Yuno se asustó, pero conocía a Law. Segúramente se acostaría con algúna y después haría como si nada, o simplemente la usaría como conejillo de Indias...

-Podéis volver a vuestros sitios. -Y volvieron a sus respectivos sitios. De pronto la puerta se abrió, y apareció una muchacha de pelo corto, negro de brillos azulados y de ojos negros. Tenía el ceño fruncido y no parecía muy feliz.- Kuina, llegas tarde. -Dijo Shanks alegre.- No tiene importancia. Siéntate enfrente de Luffy.

-Disculpe Shanks, pero el imbécil de mi hermano ha vuelto a perderse, y he tenido que dar la vuelta a buscarle.

-Ese Marimo idiota, haciendo que la linda Kuina-swan se retrase. -Dijo Sanji. Ni Yuno ni Law entendían de qué se reían. Luffy y Robin limitaban a reírse y la joven llamada Kuina también pareció reírse,

-Todos sabemos que la brújula interna de Zoro está rota, pero no es necesario tomarla así con él. -Dijo Shanks, bromista.- Ahora os hablaré de cómo organizaré todo durante el curso, ¿de acuerdo?

-Síiiiii. -Dijeron todos con tono despreocupado. Fue entonces cuando Yuno se dedicó a pintarrajear el único cuaderno que llevó, y Law hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Una vez terminaron las primeras clases, era hora del descanso, y Yuno y Law andaban recogiendo sus cosas, cuando un sonriente Luffy se les acercó.

-Chicos, ¿queréis estar con nosotros en el recreo? -Law miró a Yuno y esta se encogió de hombros.

-Por qué no, será divertido. -Dijo Law y la sonrisa de Luffy se ensanchó más aún.

Cuando hubieron recogido todo, bajaron junto a Luffy, que parecía tener bastante prisa por llegar al recreo. Una vez llegaron, Luffy les llevó a un árbol, donde había un grupo de gente, entre ellos, Kuina, Sanji y Robin. Al parecer, Sanji discutía con un peliverde, que no tardó en recibir un golpe de Kuina, y Sanji un golpe de una pelinaranja. También había un hombre peliazul, bastante musculado, que tenía dos tatuajes en los antebrazos de estrellas azules, que bailaba, muy raro, junto a un jóven de pelo marrón, con una mancha azul en la nariz y junto a un chico bastante alto y delgado, que recordaba a un esqueleto. También había un chico moreno con pecas y otro rubio, que cuando sonreía se veía que le faltaba un diente.

-¡Luffy, llegas tarde! ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? -Dijo la pelinaranja, al parecer estresada.- ¿Y quienes son ellos? -Dijo señalando a Yuno y a Law.

-Estos son Yuno y Torao, shishishishi, son nuevos y les he dicho que vengan con nosotros.

-Encantada entonces, soy Nami. -Se acercó a Yuno y cuando vio el brazalete de Yuno, sus ojos se volvieron... extraños.- ¿Eso es oro? ¿Tienes mucho dinero? -Yuno se dio cuenta que olía a mandarinas, un olor agradable.

-Eh... Puede... Puede decirse que sí. -No quería decir quién era su hermano, y Law igual.

-A esta bruja le vuelve loca dos cosas, -Dijo el peliverde.- las mandarinas, y el dinero. -Al decir eso, se ganó otra hostia de parte de Nami.

-Este marimo idiota es Zoro. -Dijo Sanji.

-¿¡A quién llamas Marimo idiota, cejas espiral!?

-¿¡Cómooooooooo!? -Esa discusión pareció hacer gracia a Yuno y a Law.

-Awwwww, es súuuuuuuper conocer gente nueva. -Dijo el peliazul.- Yo me llamo Franky, y espero llevarnos súuuuuuuper. -Yuno se fijó que tenía nariz metálica.

-Yo me llamo Brook Yohohohohohoho~ ¿sería tan amable de enseñarme sus bragas? -Y Yuno, no pudo más que reírse y ganarse una mirada amenazadora de parte de Law y una hostia de Nami, dejándolo en el suelo al instante.

-Yo soy Chopper... -Dijo tímidamente el de la mancha azul, que resultó ser adorable a Yuno y no pudo evitar abrazarle.- ¡Aaah!, ¿¡qué haces!?

-¡Eres adorable! -Decía, haciendo que este se sonrojara. Law simplemente se dio un facepalm.

-Yo soy Ace, hermano de Luffy. -Dijo el pecoso, mientras agarraba del cuello a Luffy y le frotaba con el puño y Yuno dejaba a Chopper en paz.

-Yo me llamo Sabo, encantado. -Dijo el rubio sonriente.

-Antes no me he presentado, soy Kuina, hermana de el marimo idiota. -Se ganó una mirada asesina de parte de Zoro, provocando risas entre Yuno y Robin.

-Encantada. Soy Yuno, y él es Trafalgar Law. -De pronto el estómago de Yuno empezó a sonar con brutalidad, provocando que se sonrojara levemente.- Perdón... -De pronto, el estómago de Luffy y Ace sonaron al unísono con las de Yuno, provocando risas y más risas.

-¿Quieres comer algo, Yuno-swan?

-No estaría mal... -Dijo con sinceridad, sonrojándose más.

-¿Quieres ir a la cafetería? -Dijo Ace con una sonrisa.

-¿Hay cafetería? -Preguntó con asombro.- ¿¡A QUÉ ESPERAMOS!? ¡TENGO HAMBRE!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN! -Dijo Luffy, haciendo reir al resto.

-Nosotros iremos a comer algo. -Informó Ace.

-Law, ¿vienes?

-No, me quedo aquí. -Dijo secamente.

-Tú sabrás. -Y se pusieron a caminar hacia la cafetería. Una vez llegaron, vieron que no había muchas mesas ocupadas, pero una en especial llamó la atención de la joven, que a la vez se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. En la mesa, se encontraban tres personas, un peliazul, con rastas, que recordaba mucho a un zombie, con tatuajes en espinas y piel morena, junto a un rubio, con el pelo largo hasta el culo, que le tapaba los ojos el flequillo, con algúna que otra cicatriz en la cara, y un pelirrojo, con pelo en punta, imitando al fuejo, sujeto por un pañuelo negro. Tenía ojos ambarinos, y labios oscuros, que cuando vieron a Yuno, se volvieron en una ancha sonrisa.

-Volvemos a vernos, Eustass Kid. -Dijo Yuno, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, ganándose las miradas confusas de Ace y Luffy y los acompañantes del pelirrojo.

-Puedo decir lo mismo, Donquixote Yuno.

-¿¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!? -Fue lo único que fueron capaces de decir.

-¿Cuánto hace desde que nos vimos?

-Desde la última reunión, hace un año. -Dijo burlón.

-No sabía que estudiaras aquí.

-Ni yo que os habían vuelto a echar. ¿Qué habéis hecho esta vez?

-No es de tu incumbencia. -Dijo Law, que apareció de la nada.

-¡Hombre Law! Yo también me alegro de verte. -Dijo con sarcasmo, haciendo que Law sonriera.

-Creo que iré a comer algo, sigo muriéndome de hambre... -Y Yuno se fue a la barra de la cafetería, con las miradas de asombro de Luffy y Ace, que seguían en el lugar.

-¿E-eres familiar de Donquixote Doflamingo? -Dijo Ace, tragando saliva y haciendo que Yuno soltara un mohín.

-Sí, soy su hermana menor, pero odio que la gente lo sepa, por que reaccionan como vosotros, y dejan de hablarme por miedo, o me hablan con más respeto... ¡Odio que me hagan eso! Así que supongo que adiós. -Y Yuno se sentó en la zona más alejada de la barra, maldiciendo a Eustass, por haber dicho su nombre.

-Es interesante, shishishishishi, ¿quieres seguir siendo nuestra amiga? -Yuno le miró entre confusa e ilusionada.

-Pues claro, y Law también, ¿verdad, Toaro? -Dijo burlona, ganándose otra mirada fulminante del ojigris y haciendo reír a Yuno.

* * *

**¡Bueno!, ¿qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo?**

**Espero que os haya gustado e,e xD**

**Y dejadme muchos reviews. *0***


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso. He decidido cambiar un poco la historia. Por ejemplo, Ace no es el hijo de Roger, y es el nieto biológico de Garp, por lo que será hijo de Dragón tambié. He añadido otros cambios (¿Eh, Lore? XD), y no muere nadie.**

**No, mentira. Si habrán algúnos que mueran, pero por que me caen mal en la serie, y por que se hacen odiar, xDDD.**

**Además, Doffy no medrá 3 metros, sino casi 2 metros. (1'98 aproximadamente. xD) También le he hecho más joven. c:**

**ADEMÁS, ESTABA OCUPADA. ACABO DE EMPEZAR BACHILLER. ARTÍSTICO. QUIEN DIGA QUE ES FÁCIL, LE METO UN PALO POR EL CULO. (UN PALO, UN PALOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO)**

**Capítulo 2.**

Ya había terminado el descanso, y era hora de volver a las clases. Ahora les tocaba Biología, algo que desde pequeños les gustó, y algo por lo que ambos compartían la pasión. Al parecer, solo ellos dos escogieron biología, y tenían que juntarse con los de la otra clase. Se pusieron a caminar hacia el laboratorio de ciencias, y cuando llegaron, pudieron ver a un tímido Chopper.

-¡Chopper! -Le saludó Yuno alegremente, y este se giró, y les dedicó una bonita sonrisa.

-¿Habéis escogido Biología? Me alegra saber eso...

-La biología es bonita. -Dijo la joven, y se sentó detrás de Chopper.- ¿Verdad Law?

-Sí. -Y sonrió, con autosuficiencia, como siempre. Entonces entró una muchacha rubia, de pelo hasta los hombros, y de marrones ojos, y de piel blanca, casi como la nieve. Tenía un aspecto enfermizo. Cuando vio a Chopper, sonrió de una manera cálida.

-Tony-kun, me alegra saber que este año estemos en la misma clase de biología. -Y se sentó a su lado. Se giró y vio a Yuno y a Law.- Oh, perdón. No me he presentado, me llamo Kaya, encantada. -Y volvió a sonreir.

-Yuno.

-Trafalgar Law.

-Encantada de conoceros.

-Igualmente. -Dijo Yuno, y Law siguió sonriendo. Al de poco, la clase se llenó de alumnos, y uno que le llamó bastante la atención a Yuno, fue al rubio que momentos antes vio en la cafetería con Kid. No pudo evitar estar mirándole hasta que Chopper le llamó.

-Yuno, ¿estás bien? -Esta le miró.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí sí, estoy bien! Gracias por preocuparte... -Entonces llegó un hombre de sexualidad indefinida.

-¡Hola muchachos, este año será "incrédibol", así que, poneros las pilas desde el primer momento. Mi nombre es Ivankov, y seré vuestro profesor de Biología este año. -Pasó una mirada por toda la clase, y se detuvo a investigar con la mirada a Yuno y a Law.- Veo caras nuevas. Vosotros dos, venid a "presentárosbol".

Los dos señalados, se levantaron del asiento y fueron al frente de la clase. De nuevo cuchicheos y más cuchicheos.

-Me llamo Yuno, y soy nueva.

-Trafalgar Law.

-Qué "sósosbol". Decidme, ¿por qué habéis escogido Biología? -Law sonrió más, tanto que a algunos les daba hasta miedo.

-A mí me resulta apasionante la biología, y este, -Señaló a Law.- quiere ser médico de aquí a unos años.

-Eso es "interesántebol". Volved a vuestros sitios. -Y así hicieron. Yuno, nada más sentarse en su sitio, abrió su cuadernillo y se puso a dibujar, cosas sin sentido. Tanto una seta divertida, hasta un cráneo desangrándose. Cosas sin sentido que pasaban por su mente. Pero en esos momentos, un chico con una mata de pelo rubia era lo que estaba en su cabeza.

Una vez dibujó todo lo que no tuviera que ver con este planeta, sus ojos, automáticamente rotaron hacia donde él estaba. _"Está... ¿Está dormido?" _Esa mata de pelo, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su sitio. Yuno no pudo evitar reírse en voz baja y guardó su cuaderno. Decidió ponerse a mirar por la ventana, pues se había vuelto a sentar al lado de la ventana, además la tenía abierta, puesto que en la clase apestaba a humanidad. Unos tenían gimnasia. Fue capaz de reconocer a Ace y a Sabo, que jugaban a fútbol, y el rubio, chutó la pelota, hizo un movimiento extraño, y fue disparada a la ventana.

Por suerte, Yuno no tuvo problemas de esquivarlo, pero, no reparó que acababa de pegar un salto en el que había terminado en la mesa de Law, que estaba a su lado. Cuchicheos, otra vez.

-Yuno, a la calle, ahora. Y llévate tus cosas.

Ella simplemente, se bajó de la mesa de Law, le miró y se rió, junto con Law. Cogió la pelota, se asomó a la ventana y lanzó la pelota, casi casi dándole a Ace en la cabeza.

-Creo que se os ha perdido esto. -Rió.

Una vez hubo recogido sus cosas, salió de la clase y miró su reloj. Quedaban 20 minutos de clase, y ya estarían libres, podrían irse a casa. Decidió bajar y vagear bajo la sombra de un árbol, por lo que se dirigió a las escaleras que daban con la salida. Aquella idea se borró de su mente cuando vio a cierta chica en la puerta del instituto.

La reconoció. Esa camiseta de "Avenged Sevengfold" que se compraron juntas y esa pulsera que le regaló por su cumple, le destacaban. Una muchacha de 16 años, los mismos que ella, de pelo marrón, liso por las planchas, y largo, con la raya al otro lado, de ojos marrones llenos de vitalidad, su mejor amiga, Miriam. Sonrió y se acercó corriendo, ignorando que había pasado por en medio del partido de fútbol y que estuvo a punto de comerse a dos chicos. Una vez estuvo en la vaya, frente a frente, la otra empezó a reírse.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Casi te comes a dos chicos... -Yuno se encogió de hombros.

-Que se hubieran apartado. ¿Dónde está su caballerosidad? ¡Las damas primero! -Ahora ambas estaban riendo a carcajada viva. Cuando se hubieron calmado, volvió a hablar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo empezaba mañana el bachiller, ¿recuerdas?, que he vuelto hoy de vacaciones, así que decidí venir a recogerte. ¿Te vienes a comer al restaurante Baratie? Nunca hemos ido, y hoy me han dado la paga. ¿Qué me dices?

-Ah, cierto... Qué suerte tienes, capulla y me parece estupendo. Siempre ando escuchando que es genial ese restaurante... ¿Le digo a Law que venga? Ah, nada, que ha quedado con Penguin para hacer nosequé.

-Ah, me parece bien. ¿Y no se suponía que salíais a las dos y media?

-Sí, pero me han echado de biología. -Se rascó la nuca.- Es que he saltado para esquivar un balonazo que iba directa a mí y me han echado.

-Ah... ¿La que ha devuelto la pelota eras tú? He visto cómo el rubio chutaba... Son las dos y diez, ¿no puedes salir ya? -La otra se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Pero paso de preguntar. Coge mi mochila. -Más que dársela, se la lanzó, y seguida, ella, escalando hábilmente, saltó la baya.

-¡Yuno! ¿A dónde vas? -Esta se giró mientras se ponía al hombro su mochila y vio a Ace y a Sabo que se le acercaba.

-A comer.

-¿Pero no tienes clase?

-Me han echado, y tengo hambre.

-Yuno, perdón por lo de antes. He chutado mal. -Se disculpó Sabo, con reverencia y todo.

-No es nada chico. Al menos ha sido inintencionadamente. -Agitó ambas manos para quitarle importancia.

-Hostia, Yuno, hoy no te has puesto el parche. ¿Tienes fiebre? -Dijo Miriam poniéndole la mano en la frente y haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

-Vuelve a decir eso, y te saco los ojos con cucharas, ¿entiendes? -Miriam se rió, y Ace y Sabo se miraron sin comprender.- Ah, cierto. Ace, Sabo, esta es Miriam, mi amiga de la infancia. Miriam, ellos son Ace y Sabo. Los he conocido hoy.

-Encantada.

-El placer es nuestro. -Dijeron a la vez. Parecían un dúo cómico.

-Ah, chicos, ¿conocéis el restaurante Baratie? ¿Se come bien?

-¿Conocerlo? El abuelo de Sanji es el dueño. Nosotros siempre comemos gratis. -Dijo Ace.- Aunque normalmente nos echan a patadas. -Se dijo rascándose la nuca.

-No me extraña, entre tú y Luffy... -Dijo Sabo, ganándose una fulminante mirada por parte de Ace.- Hoy íbamos a comer ahí. Si esperáis un poco, vamos todos juntos. -Yuno miró a Miriam.

-No me importa conocer gente nueva. Además, mañana seré nueva en el bachiller... Al menos conoceré gente.

-Ah, se me ha olvidado deciros. Ella también vendrá a estudiar aquí, solo que mañana empieza. La muy, ha vuelto hoy de vacaciones, por lo que empieza mañana.

-Yo también te quiero. -Los cuatro empezaron a reír.- ¿Te acompaño a dejar la mochila a casa?

-Perfecto. Nos vemos a y media entonces. ¡No os vayáis sin nosotras!

-De acuerdo. -Dijo Ace.

Los cuatro se despidieron con la mano y los dos chicos volvieron a su partido, mientras que ellas se dirigían a la casa de Yuno.

-Eran monos.

-¿Eh? -Le preguntó una confusa Yuno.- ¿Sabo y Ace?

-Sé.

-Lo reconozco, pero no son de mi tipo. -Miriam hizo un mohín. La conocía demasiado bien como para saber "quién sí era de su tipo y quién no".

-Oh vamos, ¿y si sienten algo por ti? -Yuno la miró.

-¿Quieres dejar de emparejarme con todo dios? -Miriam se rió.

-Perdón, perdón... Pero es que eres una amargada. Has rechazado a todos los que te han pedido salir.

-Y ya me sacas el temita de marras otra vez. ¿Cuantas veces te lo he explicado? No puedo por que...

-Sí sí, lo sé. No me lo expliques más, que me lo sé mejor que mi nombre. -Bromeó.

-Pues eso me alegra. -Rió y por fin llegaron a la casa de Yuno.

Abrió la puerta y ambas entraron. Fueron directamente a la habitación de Yuno, donde esta se quitó la mochila y la dejó en el suelo y se tiró en la cama

-Joder... Hoy ha sido un día de locos, ¿y a que no sabes quién estudia en el bachiller?

-No.

-No sé para qué pregunto... Eustass Kid. -Y hundió la cara en la almohada.- Y yo que pensaba que por fin estudiaría en paz...

-¿Ese tío del que me has estado hablando? ¿El que es un dolor de cabeza para las reuniones?

-Exactamente.

-¡Pues que suerte has tenido! -Dijo después rompiendo a carcajadas, y Yuno le lanzó la almohada a la cara.- Sabes que me encanta tomarte el pelo... -De pronto tocaron la puerta.

-¿Yuno, ya estás en casa? ¿Puedo entrar?

-Sí sí, pasa pasa. -Y entró una joven de unos 29 años, peliverde, hasta la cintura y ondulado, y unos bonitos ojos marrones anaranjados, Monet, la novia de su hermano mayor. Para él, era como su hermana mayor. Se llevaba realmente bien con ella.- Hola Monet.

-Hola Miriam, creí que habías entrado con Law-chan.

-Es que me han echado de clase, y he aprovechado que Miriam me esperaba. Vamos a comer fuera con unos amigos nuevos. Vendré a la noche, para cenar.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones Miriam-chan?

-Aburridas.

-Bueno, -Dijo Yuno- tenías a tus amigas, las vacas cagonas. -Dijo riéndose y haciendo que Miriam la acompañara en sonoras carcajadas. Monet las miraba confusa.- Es que, ha ido a un sitio, donde había mucho monte, y en una zona, había un descampado con vacas, y lo gracioso, fue que cagaban mucho. De ahí las "vacas cagonas".

-Ah... Fufufu, os lo montáis muy bien con chorradas. Eso me gusta de la juventud. -Yuno miró el reloj.

-Ya son y veinte. Vamos yendo ya, para no atrasarnos.

-Vale.

-Monet, dile a mi hermano que no mande a Vergo a recogerme, que tengo piernas y puedo volver yo sola a casa.

-Fufufu, sabes que lo hace por tu propia seguridad. Ya sabes lo que pasó cuando...

-Sí, lo sé. -Se llevó una mano al ojo tapado.- Aún me duele al recordarlo... Pero ahora me puedo defender yo sola, ¿vale?

-Fufufu, vale vale.

* * *

-Están tardando mucho... -Se quejó Luffy.

-Hay que esperar a Yuno. -Dijo Nami, dándole un golpe en la cabeza al moreno.

-Ay ay ay... -Entonces alzó la vista y a lo lejos pudo distingir a Yuno, acompañada de una muchacha.- ¡Yunooooooo, llegas diez minutos tarde! ¡TENGO HAMBRE! -Ambas jóvenes llegaron riéndose a carcajada limpia.

-Luffy, eres muy gracioso... -Yuno reparó en que había un chico que no conocía pues, tan solo estaban Nami, Luffy, Zoro y el chico.- ¿Y los demás?

-¡Han ido a coger mesa! ¡Vamos, que tengo hambre! -Ya estaba caminando hacia el restaurante.

-Oe oe Luffy, no les has presentado. -Le sujetó del sombrero.- Bueno. Ussop, Yuno y Miriam, Yuno y Miriam, Ussop.

-Encantada Ussop. -Dijo Yuno extendiéndole la mano.

-¿Por qué tienes la nariz tan larga? -Preguntó una dirvertida Miriam, ganándose una toba por parte de Yuno.- ¡Auch!

-No seas maleducada...

-¡Eso, que tengo 8.000 seguidores que no dudarán en atacar a los que faltan al respeto a su capitán!

-... Es un farol. -Dijeron ambas.

-¡ME HAN DESCUBIERTOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-... Te has descubierto tú solito.

-¡YA BASTA DE HABLAR. VAMOS A COMER YA! -Chilló un encolerizado Luffy y todos le seguimos.

* * *

-¡Yuno-swaaaaaan! ¡Miriam-swaaaaan! ¡Nami-swaaaaaaaaan! -Gritó Sanji, corriendo hacia las tres jóvenes que acababan de entrar al Baratie, seguidas por Ussop, Zoro y Luffy.

-¡SANJI, COMIDA!

-Ya voy Luffy. -Le dio un coscorrón.- ¡NO SEAS MALEDUCADO ANTE HERMOSAS DAMAS!

-JAJAJA, ESTE TÍO ES DE LO MÁS CURIOSO. -Dijo Miriam sentándose al lado de Zoro. Yuno simplemente asintió con la cabeza, sonriente.

-Es lo que tiene ser un cejas rizadas... -Comentó Zoro.

-¿¡CÓOOOOOOOMO DICES MARIMO!? -Antes de que pudieran seguir con la pelea, Nami les había golpeado a ambos.

-¿¡PERO POR QUÉ ME PEGAS A MÍ!? -Le chilló el peliverde.

-¡ESTAOS QUIETOS! SANJI, TRAE LA MALDITA COMIDA.

-¡Voy Nami-swaaaaaan! -Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mesa estaba llena de comida.

-¡SHISHISHISHI! -El moreno, comenzó a engullir, seguido por Ace y Sabo, dejando boquiabiertas a Miriam y a Yuno, aunque esta última, no se quedó atrás y comenzó a comer todo lo que pudo, y más.

De pronto, las puertas del restaurante se abrieron, dejando entrar a un dúo de personas, una de ellas muy conocidas para Yuno, haciendo que se quedara en Shock.

"¿Qué cojones hace el tulipán aquí?"

Se levantó con el mayor disimulo posible, sin darse cuenta que Miriam la miraba fijamente, y que había notado su intranquilidad. Ambas salieron del restaurante, casualmente, por la puerta trasera, que misteriosamente, estaba abierta.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué te pasa? -La sangre de Yuno volvió a helarse, pues creía que nadie se había fijado.

-¿Sabes quiénes eran los que acaban de entrar?

-No, ¿quiénes son? -Yuno hizo un mohín.

-El tulipán con patas.

-¿Eustass kid? -La otra asintió con la cabeza.- ¿Tanto miedo te da? -La miró con clara indignación en su mirada.

-¿Por quién me tomas?

-Exacto. No dejes que te intimide. Si lo hace, entrarás en su juego. Lo sabes, lo se, lo sabemos. -La otra suspiró y luego sonrió, dándole un abrazo.

-Gracias, en serio. A veces siento que no haría nada sin tu ayuda.

-Lo se. -Ambas rieron y volvieron a entrar.

El espectáculo que había dentro era curioso. Luffy, Franky, Chopper y Ussop, bailaban sobre la mesa, con palillos desde la nariz a la boca, agitando cestas con los brazos, cantando algo realmente curioso. Nami estaba echando la bronca a Sanji, por a saber qué, Zoro dormía en el regazo de Robin, Sabo y Ace hablaban y reían con normalidad, y en la mesa de al lado, Eustass Kid, observaba todo con curiosidad y con una ámplia sonrisa en la cara.

-Killer, sabía que este grupo de gente no estaba bien, pero esto, es demasiado.

-No sabría que decir... Curiosa es la palabra.

Ambos se pusieron a reír a carcajada limpia, sin saber que eran observados por la mirada inquietante de Yuno. De pronto, Yuno se percató, que el rubio le observaba, aunque el flequillo no dejara ver que la miraba, ella se dio cuenta y se ruborizó en seguida. Se sentía ridícula al verse descubierta y decidió sentarse con ellos, cosa que terminó cuando por la puerta entró alguien muy familiar para ella.

-Yuno-chan, su hermano me manda para que le lleve a casa. Miriam-chan, a usted también la llevaré.

-No hace falta, Vergo-san. Me quedo un rato más con los chicos. Ya iré yo sola.

-Como guste. Yuno-chan, vamos.

-¿¡POR QUÉ!? ¡NO QUIERO! -Parecía una pataleta de niña pequeña.

-Sabe que debo cumplir órdenes y que lo hace por su bien.

-¡Le he dicho a Monet que iría por mi cuenta!

-Lo se, pero su hermano insistió. -Poniendo morritos, y siendo el punto de atención de todo el retaurante, salió de ahí, metiéndose en el todo terreno familiar.- Sabe que se preocupa más por usted que por nadie más de la familia. -Comentó dentro del coche.

-Pero es excesivo... Se defenderme. Por algo me apunté a Kick Boxing y Kendo... Y además con las clases que nos diste a mi y a Law... Creo que PUEDO DEFENDERME SOLA. -Vergo rió levemente.

-Lo hacemos por su bien. Usted es como una hermana menor para mi, lo sabe. Si algo llegara a pasarla...

-"Removerías cielo y tierras hasta dar con el mal nacido que osó ponerme una sola mano encima". Lo sé. Me lo he aprendido de memoria. Merezco un pin. -Dijo bromista, ganándose una sonrisa por parte del moreno.

* * *

-Killer, dime que ese no era Vergo "El diablo de bambú"...

-Temo que así es. -Kid sonrió siniestramente.

-Ya veo por qué el jefe estaba tan interesado en la mocosa... Además, está buena y todo. Hay que reconocerlo. -Killer rió a carcajada sonora.

-No me digas que quieres follartela ya.

-Pf, no me digas a mi lo que quiero y lo que no quiero hacerla...

Ambos terminaron en carcajadas sonoras, cosa que Miriam estuvo atenta en todo momento. En cuanto tuvo oportunidad, salió de ahí corriendo, a la casa de Yuno.

* * *

**Por mi no hay nada más que añadir. :3**


End file.
